These Tumultuous Days
by Dragonrider4000
Summary: Sequel to These Halcyon Nights. L and B have worked together to capture Light. Foiled in his plans as Kira, Light is now 'kept' by L and B. He will never be allowed to leave. But L and B have much more interesting things planned for Light too. BBxLxLight


A/N; Another of my Reviewer's rewards written as part of my thanks for over 1,000 reviews on Constant Temptation. This one just kept growing and refused to stop. Can be taken as a sequel to These Halcyon Nights

This is for teenwitch18. I hope you enjoy!

Please read and review!

* * *

These Tumultuous Days

Light knelt in the middle of the bed his body tense, eyes covered by the black cloth of a blindfold. His arms were suspended above his head somehow and his legs had been pushed far apart, he felt like he was on display to them; almost as if he was in a shop window. He wondered if this was how L had felt when he had been in this position just a few moments ago.

He rocked forward then, the chain suspended above him clinking loudly as a hand brushed against his straining erection. He flushed as he heard the laughter from behind him. He jerked again as kisses were laid on his chest and back, running in short tingling lines across his skin. Light moaned in annoyance as they skirted around any area which would give his growing arousal any form of relief. He shuddered and his hands twitched in their confinement, he so wanted to touch them. He was close to begging them, but he could not do it. He had some self respect remaining.

…

Light didn't know how it happened or why it had happened, only that is _had_ happened. He had never expected L would ever have a _friend_ for a start. Let alone that L's friend would have shinigami eyes. Just why L had not confronted him immediately when Misa had revealed that she had the eyes, which wouldn't have taken L's friend long to realise it was the power he had, always confused him. L had always refused to answer Light's tentative questions as to why he had allowed Light to continue on, to put himself in confinement and enact the plan that created the third Kira. L never answered any of his questions.

The only explanation Light had been able to come up with, the one that fit with L's annoying character was this; that L and B had waited to tell Light that they knew so that when they did Light would know he had _absolutely_ no way of getting out of it, would have no hope of freedom. His plan to use Rem had failed as well, B and L had approached her, and Misa, first. Misa had been set free, and with L acting as her manager, in the background of course, she was becoming a highly successful actress, and had already found a man who could love her more than Light ever could. Rem had gone with her to watch over her, and occasionally when he was allowed to watch TV, Light would see her hovering in the back of a film, or reflected in a mirror on a set. It was quite disconcerting.

Of course L and B had gained what they had always wanted through their plan, or at least what B always said they wanted, L was always silent on the issue.

They had gained Light.

More specifically, they had gained Light as their slave.

He had actually been forced to sign a _contract_ which gave L something akin to complete power over him; or something close to it. It had taken him three days to manage to read through it all he had been so horrified. He had signed in the end though, it was that or L gave him a personal guarantee that he would have no qualms in giving the Japanese government enough information to have him executed. He still flinched as he thought back on his actions then, he had spit in L's face, when L had kicked him into the wall in response Light had realised just how much L had held back in their many fights. Light's ribs had been bruised for weeks after.

Never had Light tried anything like that again.

He hadn't dared because if L was strong, B who was slightly taller and bulkier than L would only be worse. What was the point in being rude if he couldn't get away from his captors. They were never cruel to him, well not overly cruel. He did have to do everything they told him, it was only to be expected that they would abuse that occasionally.

He had still fought back though, breaking his many rules in little easily missed ways, being as clumsy as possible, and misinterpreting as many orders as possible. Rarely had he got away with it, but he still felt somewhat free when he could rebel. The day he no longer felt like rebelling would mean he had given in and had thrown away all that remained of his freedom.

…

That had been five years ago. This is now.

…

That rebelliousness had long gone, not that Light would admit it; he no longer fought back against orders or tried to find a way out of his situation. He could no longer hate L or B, he couldn't hate them at all. In fact he had become rather fascinated by them, and by their relationship. Of course this fascination had been purely platonic, or so he had thought until he had walked in on them. The sheer rush of arousal, want and _jealousy_ that had hit him told him it was definitely not platonic. He wanted them.

Then B had dragged him back into the room as he had tried to flee, whispering all the things that could happen to Light in his ear. Light had been so affected he hadn't been able to hold back a slight moan of approval, his eyes fixed on a _grinning_ L. The detective grinning in Light's direction even though he couldn't see, and was bound in place on the bed unable to participate, only to accept whatever was going to happen.

When B chuckled in his ear then Light's mind stalled. It often did, he was felt too much like a rabbit staring at an approaching car and wondering just when the collision would occur. With B it was likely that the car in front was a distraction and he was behind you with a large, blunt object and aiming it at your head.

"Who ever said you were going to get to play with him?" B said still chuckling, his hands shifting down Light's inert body, "we are going to play with you."

How he had ended up on the bed, naked, and with the blindfold over his eyes, hands bound above him, he didn't know… just another thing to add to his lack of knowledge nowadays. Though it probably had something to do with his lack of ability to answer B's questions; B had quietly asked him if he wanted to join in. Despite his brusque and rather dominant attitude B had still wanted Light's consent, and despite Light's desire to join in he couldn't voice it. If he did he wouldn't just be their slave today, he would have become their pet. If he consented he would be their pet for the rest of his life.

It seemed tough that he was going to be their pet.

Light decided he didn't really care as the mouths which had been kissing his chest and back moved upwards and settled on his neck, teeth gently scraping across his skin as if trying to remove the heavy flush that even adorned his neck. Light could feel it, the tingle of his embarrassment heating up his neck and face.

The feel of their lips on his body was made worse in the knowledge that it was all happening and neither of them had actually kissed him _properly _yet. It felt strange but he would have felt better about the situation if they had given him that. If they had allowed him to participate in an act he could reciprocate with he wouldn't feel as though they were just using him.

As if he had summoned their presence with his thoughts a mouth detached from his neck, the skin it left behind glowing red, then those lips were on his a tongue diving into his mouth to taste him and massage his own tongue. With a small cry he fought back, his body going limp as a hand gripped the back of his head and pulled him closer.

Light groaned into the kiss again as the hands of the one behind him shifted to run up his chest to rub and pinch at his nipples. The chuckle that sounded in his ear told Light's arousal filled mind that it must be L that was kissing him. Somehow that made the kiss more entrancing and he fought harder to dominate the kiss, his tongue twining around the one he knew to belong to L and following it as it retreated into L's sugary mouth, grinning into the kiss as he finally slipped his tongue inside and felt L suck gently on his tongue drawing it further into his mouth. His smile vanished as L bit down gently, trapping Light's tongue between his teeth before finally breaking the kiss.

Light tried to glare at L through the blindfold, even while B's hands continued to assault his body and lay kisses on his neck. Light shivered then and his glare faded as he realised what L was doing, L was looking straight at him and probably memorising every little detail of Light as he was right now. Light wondered if L was touching himself while looking at him, the full implications of this, and the sudden desire that passed through him at the thought made Light gulp hurriedly and arch into B's hands. He wanted more than this; he was fed up of being teased.

L sat and watched Light lose control at B's touch with what appeared to be impassive interest, but the growing flush of his face betrayed his want for Light, that and his growing erection. He froze as he moved forward to kiss Light's chest again when he saw that B's black eyes were focused on him, peering over Light's shoulder in a predatory manner. He moved slower then and raised a hand to caress Light's cheek, his fingers coursing over the smooth skin beneath before running down Light's mostly hairless chest, down between B's still active hands. The nipples underneath them were bright red from the attention, and L was sure Light was enjoying every minute of B's assault on them.

"I think it's time we stop teasing him," B murmured suddenly, his voice full of humour as he raised his head, and then licked along the rim of Light's ear, his hands stilling at last. "We don't want him to lose his mind or regret his decision so soon."

Light groaned softly and the chains clinked again as his hands twitched. Whether because of B's words or in annoyance of B ceasing his actions, L did not know or care. He knew what B was like and was not about to ask Light which it was. B would only do the exact opposite to what Light wanted.

"What do you suggest?" L replied softly, his gaze travelling down Light's body.

It was almost as if L was surveying a new cake B thought, then L licked his lips in anticipation and B had to change his opinion. It was as if L was seeing cake for the first time. B wanted to make L have that expression more often as well as all the others he enjoyed seeing, he smiled and shifted closer to L to whisper his plan in L's ear.

L flushed as he listened to what B was planning and his gaze returned to Light, he felt his own erection twitch at the thought of doing all that B was telling him. He could almost see Light straining to hear what B was saying, the knowledge that Light had no idea what was about to befall him excited L even more, he groaned softly and leaned into B.

"Not complaining about my dirty mouth today?" B laughed, his voice audible to Light now as well; who turned his head in their direction. Even through the blindfold they could both sense his sudden burst of fear. "Why don't you keep him company while I go fetch everything…"

With that B bounded off the bed, and completely naked sauntered out of the room. L could only wonder at what Wammy would think if they met, but then Wammy had been quietly predicting this for the past two years.

L sat in silence on the bed, drinking in the sight of Light knelt before him completely helpless. He was beginning to see why B enjoyed taking him every night, controlling him every night. L had never wanted to do such things to B in return, he would happily accept such treatment because it made him feel absolutely wonderful in the end. However with Light this was different, here L _wanted_ to control him, to have _him_ beg and plead; perhaps it was because inside Light's mind there still was the remnants of Kira, and L so wanted to have that part of Light know that _he_ L had beaten it.

Then Light gave the smallest of whimpers, it was so unexpected a sound that L started back his eyes blinking.

"L?" Light whispered, he sounded panicked.

It dawned on L that Light must think he had disappeared as well as B. Light thought he had been left alone like this. He moved closer to Light once more and gently kissed his cheek and felt Light sag slightly.

"Oh I'm here Light," L whispered, "I've just been admiring the way you look right now."

"So you liked the view," Light laughed quietly, but it sounded forced. The fear Light had shown earlier was still there, bubbling under the surface. L wasn't surprised, between him and B the fear was well founded.

"Immensely," L replied, his hand dipping down to stroke Light's erection softly, smiling as Light groaned in relief. He pulled his hand away and again there was the small whimper that so surprised L.

"Don't stop," Light muttered through gritted teeth, "I thought the teasing was going to stop."

"If I did continue though," L said calmly , his hand rising to cup Light's cheek, "It would still be considered teasing as I would have to stop before you could reach any sort of climax."

"I see," Light said coldly, pushing his head into L's hand as L rubbed his thumb repeatedly across the bottom of the blindfold. "Could I at least have a kiss then?"

L's lips ghosted over Light's for a second before retreating. There was a growl of annoyance from Light.

"A slight word of warning," L said suddenly, "_don't_ ask B for anything unless you know he wants you to. He will only prolong the time it will take to get it; he does it to me so it will only be worse for you. I am a different matter though…"

L's hands suddenly gripped the back of Light's head and he pressed his lips to Light's. The kiss was forceful and nothing like the kiss Light had experienced earlier. L was no longer gentle with him, and every time Light tried to fight back L forced him back down and nipped at his tongue and lips. Light groaned and tried to break the kiss, desperately needing to breathe while still wanting to feel L's lips against his. The grip of L's hands on his head tightened and his fingers tangled in Light's hair, forcing him to stay in place until L wished to break the kiss.

As Light began to feel 'lightheaded' from lack of oxygen L finally pulled back. Light's sudden gasps for oxygen pleased L immensely; there was something so intoxicating about Light right now.

"Satisfied?" L laughed into Light's ear, his laughter increasing as Light nodded enthusiastically and attempted to speak; but he was so out of breath that he couldn't. L couldn't resist reaching down and relieving some of his own want to be touched then, he let the slight sigh of enjoyment ghost across Light's ear and he smiled as Light suddenly tensed before him.

"Starting without me?" B said suddenly, the door clicking closed behind him.

"Just keeping him company," L commented, turning to smile back at B. B's plan was beginning to look very good indeed. He hastily took the bowl B offered him, the _two_ bowls B offered him and moved behind Light. Light's head shifted to follow his movements, and his just steadied breathing became ragged once more.

B settled in front of Light once more, and ran his finger underneath Light's chin to force his head up and round to face him. Even now B could still feel the slight traces of defiance emanating from Light, these wouldn't be here soon. Oh no, soon Light would do anything he or L commanded because of the rewards to follow if he did. B ran his hands over Light's hips softly, letting his fingernails scrape along Light's flesh ever so gently. He waited until he received the shiver he so wanted then his hands slipped further back. His next move made Light's blush return, and as B leaned closer he could hear the sudden hitch in Light's breathing, and feel Light's erection pressing into his stomach.

B's hands had moved down to Light's ass and had pulled the two pert cheeks apart, revealing the quivering ring of muscle that was hidden between them to L. He squeezed the flesh between his hands and Light gave a small gasp of pleasure, his head falling forwards and landing on B's shoulder, a small shudder passing through him.

"I believe it is L's turn now," B murmured softly, his gaze focusing on L's flushed features. The detective had already reached for the tube on the nightstand, but placed it unopened on the bed when B shook his head. His eyes widened as B leaned down and licked Light's shoulder, he understood what B was implying, that part had been absent in the plan. It was a tempting idea though…

L scooped up an item from each of the bowls next to him and placed them in his mouth, he bit down and the resounding crunch echoed through the room and made Light twitch in front of him, the muscle B had put on show twitching as well. With a small happy sigh L leaned forward and ran his tongue up the heated flesh that quivered so delightfully before him.

Light nearly shrieked at this and pressed back towards L, B's hands cruelly forcing him to stay in place. The feel of L's so cold tongue against him in such an unexpected place was almost more than he could take.

"Do you think he wants me to do that again?" L murmured, on hand reaching to pull the bowls closer.

"I certainly do," B replied, "the view I have from up here is stunning, though you can put those items to much better use."

Light groaned at this as his ever working mind supplied him with the details, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to experience that or not, but with the pleasure filing his mind he was willing to give it a try.

"All in good time B," L laughed, before crunching down on an ice cube and a sugar cube once more. "All in good time."

L leaned down and began to truly work at Light's quivering entrance, with the taste of the sugar in his mouth L found he wanted to explore further and he pointed his tongue and pressed it past tight muscle into the darkness beyond. Light's groan at this made him repeat it again and again, his hands rising to joins B's to allow his movements more force.

Light tightened around his tongue as if seeking to deny him entry, but B's hands keeping his ass spread wide stopped him from having any control whatsoever and the bound man was forced to experience L's all too cold tongue pressing in to him again and again. It was enough pleasure to make him even more needy, but not enough to allow him to release. It was all the worse to know this was just the beginning. He didn't even hear his needy cry as L finally pulled back.

L decided to move on to the next stage of tormenting Light and scooped up an ice cube and inspected it critically. With a smirk he began to drag it up the sensitive skin of Light's inner thigh, the cool water beginning to drip down the pale flesh even now. By the time it ran up towards Light's ass it was evident the shaking man knew where it was going. L ran the melting ice cube in small circles round the tense muscle before him before swiftly pushing it forward and into Light.

The sudden cry of pleasure tinged with pain was music to L's ears and he brought up another ice cube and pushed it in alongside the other. The addition of another ice cube had Light nearly sobbing against B's shoulder, but from the way his hard cock pressed into B, he knew it was definitely not all in pain.

"Do you want L to stop?" B murmured, shifting a hand to press a finger into Light and nudge the ice cubes higher, making Light groan once more, "or do you want L to add another? There is room."

"A-Another," Light gasped, another moan escaping him as B's finger continued to work inside him.

"Ah," B laughed, L joining him briefly, "it appears we have ourselves a masochist. Oh good."

Behind the blindfold Light's eyes widened at B's words, before they screwed shut in heady appreciation as L forced another ice cube inside him, the pain was there yes, but so was pleasure. The ice was so very cold after all that it felt like he was being burnt, but at the same time it felt so _good_. He gulped as he felt the melt water slowly leave him and get lapped up by L's cool tongue, oh yes this felt so good.

Then his only lifeline left him as B shifted down and his head was left hanging, no longer supported by B's shoulder. Any loss he felt was suddenly drowned out as B laid a gentle kiss against the head of his erection and slowly engulfed him into his warm mouth. It was a heady mix to Light's already aroused body, the heat of B's mouth at the front teasing and working his cock and the cold of the ice cubes inside him along with L's devilish tongue licking at him. Light knew it wouldn't be long until he came, the tight feeling was already building at the base of his cock. His moans became a little more insistent and his hands pulled at the chains, thrusting forward towards B, before deciding that pressing back into L was better.

B sucked harder at the heated length in his mouth, hands taught around Light's ass cheeks, he knew it would not be long until Light came, and B was anxious to taste his new pet. B could only imagine the thoughts and images whirling through Light's mind as he was assaulted by ice and fire at the same time, both he and L working Light towards completion. The small anxious thrusts of Light's hips were the only outward sign of Light's mind fracturing and no longer able to choose which was more delightful.

Then L added a final ice cube and pressed it down into Light's prostate. With a muffled groan, as he bit down on his lip, Light came. His hot cum spurted into B's mouth as his ass muscles clamped around L's two fingers that remained inside his ass. His mind sighed in ecstasy as he was finally allowed to reach completion and the pleasure ran through him and he went limp in the chains.

B swallowed Light's bitter cum and his eyes sparkled with happy anticipation as Light sagged between him and L. He pulled back and let Light's still half hard cock fall from his mouth, saliva glistening along the length. Then he reached off and pulled the blindfold away from Light's eyes.

"Do you want to taste L?" B queried, his hands leaving Light's ass and beckoning L round to the front. L pressed his fingers down into Light's prostate once more, smiling at the whimper this caused, before accepting Beyond's hand and letting himself be pulled in front of Light. The startled cry from Light as he and B slowly kissed each other exchanging the way Light tasted made them deepen the kiss and pull each other closer.

"Oh god," Light gasped suddenly, his mind reactivating from his sudden orgasm with the news of just how much his future would contain sights and sensations like this. He felt doomed. B chuckled as he pulled back from L, a hand rising to gently run through L's hair as he smiled at him. This sudden display of kindness made Light whimper once more; it was such a contrast to everything else.

"Is Light against our treatment of him now?" B whispered, shifting closer and staring into Light's lust filled eyes. Light shook his head slightly and his hand fought at the chains once more.

"You are remarkably silent now," B sighed, "whatever happened to your usual tirade of words…"

Light's eyes darted from B to L, his gaze beseeching.

"You're asking L for advice on how to answer?" B laughed, "you learn fast don't you. Speaking _is_ advised Light. Don't you agree L?"

To Light's horror L chuckled then and moved off the bed.

"Answering questions is always advised," L laughed, disappearing from Light's vision and towards what else B had brought back with him.

"How could I possibly answer that?" Light said softly, "I still have _some_ pride remaining."

"Well we shall have to work on that," B murmured, smirking at Light as Light's eyes widened.

"No you won't," Light replied, "I refuse."

"Light," L suddenly interjected, "you are currently chained up, on _our_ bed, and the water from the ice cubes I forced inside you is still coursing down your legs. An activity that along with B's mouth on you made you _come._ I would imagine you have very little pride remaining anyway. Oh and I forgot to mention the fact that we _own_ you and have the right to order you to do anything. That power could easily be extended to the bedroom."

Much to their surprise instead of fighting back Light just slumped forward, his head hanging.

"I concede," Light whispered.

"What?" B and L gasped together.

"I give in," Light said more forcefully, "I surrender. Do what you will, I know you will anyway. So I give in. Do what you want."

Light hissed as B forced his head up. The anger in B's face faded as he saw the sudden glimmer of lust and desire in Light's eyes before it was covered over by Light's usual shielding.

"That was your way of begging for more wasn't it," B said smirking, his hold on Light's hair loosening, he glanced over Light's shoulder at L who was stood waiting for Light's answer. "Your hands get released if you answer me."

For a second Light was frozen before him, until gradually the nervousness inside him became visible in his eyes once more, along with all the lust fuelled desire.

"Yes," Light whispered, "yes, it was."

"We must be doing something right to make you tell the truth so easily," B murmured, reaching up and pulling at the bindings around Light's wrists. With a gasp Light over balanced and fell backwards, quickly caught by L, the toy he had picked up falling to the bed. B grinned as he saw L's choice. He could understand why L had picked those.

"I do have one request," Light whispered, sighing as L massaged his wrists briefly. He leaned back into L.

"Oh?" L asked, shifting so his erection was pressed against Light's back, he smiled at the blush that suddenly coloured Light's cheeks.

"Stop insulting me," Light whispered, his gaze was fixed on B, "I feel like you are just using me. You insult me outside this room fine, that's normal. Just please not in here."

Light gulped as B darted forward, his face mere inches from Light's.

"I thought you had tougher skin than that," B murmured, "so this is who was hiding underneath all that bravado and pride. It's nice to finall_y_ meet the _real_ Light Yagami."

Light glowered at B, he felt like he had just be insulted once more.

"Light," L said softly, leaning down to kiss Light's forehead briefly, "that was a _compliment_."

"It was?"

"We only wanted to do this with the real Light Yagami," L sighed, cupping Light's chin and tilting Light's head up towards him.

"You've been planning this?" Light said suddenly his eyes darkening.

"Why else would L have gone against his own scruples to keep you here?" B laughed, "why else would he have kept you around?"

"What," Light gasped, he could feel his arousal rapidly leaving him with this conversation.

"Your mind and body were too good to send away," B explained, "why would we do something as wasteful as that?"

"I never lied to you Light," L murmured, capturing Light's gaze, "you are my first friend."

"What about him?"

"Me?" Beyond laughed, "I've been his heir, his enemy and his lover, but we were never friends. We never had the time. Any more questions? Bearing in mind if you ask any more I will gag you."

"No," Light said hurriedly, "just the first request."

"Fine," B sighed, patting Light on the head, "no insults."

Light smiled and leaned up to capture B's lips with his own, B's eyes widening at Light's sudden enthusiasm. Quickly though B dominated the kiss, his tongue duelling with Light's and pinning it down, Light realised with some sudden trepidation that the taste dominating B's mouth was his own release from moments ago.

They broke apart hurriedly as L moaned from beneath them, and both realised Light had been pushed back into L's crotch.

"Sorry," Light whispered, then gasped as L's arms suddenly encircled him and pulled him back flush with his chest.

"That was not a moan of pain," L whispered in Light's ear, his voice shaking slightly.

"You said we could do what we wanted to you Light," B said suddenly, his predatory gaze returning as he held up an item so Light could see it, "I want to use these on you."

Light stared at the object in B's hand and gulped.

"I thought you wanted me for me," Light whispered, "not to play with me."

"With us that is the same thing," B laughed, "anyway this is the most pleasurable way I can think of to prepare you for both of us to be inside you."

"Both!" Light cried, "you can't be ser-"

Light's words were cut off by L's hand clamping over his mouth

"We both want you Light," L said softly, looking down into Light's suddenly panicked features, "and neither of us was willing to go second."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Light asked, shifting back once more abusing L's aching erection. L gave a rather startled groan.

"No," B said suddenly, "you said you gave in, are you about to go back on your words?" Then B shifted closer to Light, "do you really think we would hurt you…. much?"

"Much?" Light growled, shifting further away from B and back onto L. L shuddered and his arms tightened around Light.

"It will hurt," B said calmly, "I can pretty much guarantee you that Light, but you won't notice for long, that I also guarantee you. We proved earlier you were a masochist so I just think your pride is getting in the way _again_."

"What do you want me to do?" Light whispered.

"That's more like it," B said grinning, and he kissed a startled Light on the cheek before backing away. "First I want you to turn around and make L feel better, you have been taunting him rather horribly the last few minutes. Second I want you to keep your legs spread apart and keep _relaxed."_

Light wondered just how he was meant to make L feel better, but the position he was left in as B pushed his head down, and the expression on L's face told him all he needed to know. Light felt his pulse quicken once more as he came face to face with L's straining erection. Tentatively he closed the gap and licked the tip gently with his tongue. Instantly L's hands tightened in his hair and pulled him closer, a groan escaping the dark haired detective.

B stared at the ass displayed so wantonly before him and smiled, his gaze drifting to L's face and admiring the look of absolute pleasure there, lubed up the beads. He leaned forward and pressed the first bead into Light, who paused briefly in his task to groan as the bead entered him completely.

Light flushed as B chuckled behind him and tried to focus more on the task in hand, or _mouth_ as it were as the second bead pushed into him. Instead of moaning Light sucked harder on the length in his mouth as he let his head sink down further onto L's cock.

B grinned as he heard L moan, it seemed Light had found new and exciting ways to hide his own arousal. Slowly he seated the beads in Light, L's groans become more wanton as Light worked him harder. Light's tongue feeling heavier the more aroused he became, he wondered why he had never done this to someone before, it was intoxicating enough to be working someone like this without the beads now buried in his ass.

Light groaned as L pushed him away, hands gripping his shoulders, and he looked up at L in question. Realisation dawned as L smiled at him, his dark eyes sparkling. Then the beads were pulled harshly out of him, his muscles tensing as his prostate was assaulted, the tensing only making each beads exit harder and press against his prostate more, he couldn't even cry out his sudden increase in arousal was so great. It was a vicious circle of pleasure and Light loved it.

Light shuddered on his hands and knees his eyes closing and opening as he tried to recover his senses, L's hand running through his hair gently as the detective drank in the expression on Light's face.

"Again… please," Light gasped, only just realising he was in no position to order them. The words had barely left his mouth before the beads were forced inside him again, their entry to swift that Light couldn't relax enough and he gasped slightly in pain. B didn't stop though and yanked the beads out of Light with as much force as they had entered him.

Light did cry out this time, his back arching and his face contorting with pleasure as they left him. All he knew now was that he wanted to come again. Little did he realise just how aroused L was becoming just by watching his face, Light was not the only one nearing the edge.

"Please," Light groaned, moving back towards B.

"Do it yourself," B laughed, reaching for one of Light's hands and pressing the rod of anal beads into Light's hand. To his surprise Light immediately rose to his knees and with shaking hands tried to do just that. Hastily B reached forward and stopped him, his eyebrows rose at the glare he received from Light for stopping him.

"You did give him an order," L said softly, grinning up at B.

"Then perhaps I should apologise," B said softly, and then he thrust the beads deep into Light. The glare vanished as Light closed his eyes in pleasure. B smiled down at L then, the detective was watching them with such an intense pleasured gaze. B found he couldn't be happier, he had feared L would have had jealous pangs, but it hadn't happened. When Light's eyes began to open once more, B tightened his grip and pulled the strand of beads harshly out of Light. He was rewarded with a delicious cry of pleasure from Light as he writhed in his grip.

"Any argument with having us both inside you now?" B murmured into Light's ear, his hand briefly moving to rub against Light's nipples. He smirked as Light could only shake his head in reply, arching up towards B's hand. "L, could you lie down properly please?"

L moved hastily into place, biting his lip as his erection bounced as he moved, Light's lust filled gaze suddenly focused on him once more.

B moved away from Light relinquishing his hold on Light as he reached for the lube. He started back and gasped in shock as Light shifted forward and impaled himself on L's erection. L cried out in pleasure, his arms reaching to grip Light's hips as he arched off the bed from the sudden pleasure. Light cried out along with L, but his cry was tinged with pain as L's cock filled him more than anything else had that evening, and such a dry entry made his sensitive skin burn.

"Did I say you could do that?" B murmured in Light's ear as he moved back behind Light, "honestly, you worry about the pain when I tell you what we planned and then you do that. Don't come running to me in the morning when you are in pain."

"Isn't the intention to ensure I won't even be able to walk?" Light parried, slowly rising off L before pressing back down, it was obvious such a slow speed was getting to both of them.

"How true," L gasped, "if you don't do something soon B, we will continue without you."

"Oh, please continue as you are," B commented, "this suits my purposes."

Light froze in place, half impaled on L's cock and his head turned towards B. He looked worried once more.

"Don't worry," B murmured, kissing Light's shoulder, "I do know how to play nice. Now continue. L will hate you if you don't."

Light shuddered and began to move once more, then he shuddered as he encountered something that was definitely not L's cock. He forced himself to continue down and shuddered as B's finger entered him stretching him that bit further. He could only be grateful that B seemed to be using something as lubrication.

"Light," B said forcefully, "the more you move the more I can prepare you. _I am losing my control_. So _move_."

Light did as he was commanded and L groaned in approval as he began to properly shift up and down on his aching erection; soon L was moving to match his shaky movements. Light inexpertly searching for his prostate, his search faltering every time B added another finger, gulping as B pushed him further over L each time he did it.

With a shudder Light raised himself off L once more, the detective moaning in appreciation at his continued movements. Both knew they were close, but both knew that if they came B would get very, _very_ annoyed. L's eyes widened as B moved closer and their erections rubbed together, some of the hastily applied lube transferring from B's to L's. B smirked down at L and he groaned happily.

Light tensed as he began to seat himself back on L's cock and found B's pressing against his entrance as well. His moans of pleasure turned into small whimpers as he pressed down onto both cocks that were trying to force their way inside him. He paused as the head finally made it past the tight ring of muscle and lay inside him, shivers running through him as the pain coursed through him.

"You said there would be pleasure in this?" Light gasped, "because I can't see any for me."

"I promised you didn't I?" B groaned, the feel of even a small part of his erection buried inside Light while pressing up against L's was shredding what remained of his control. His hands tensed on Light's chest and as L gave a sudden moan B's control snapped.

B's hands shifted to Light's hips and forced him down, seating both he and L completely inside Light. Rolling his hips slightly as he and L groaned in heady pleasure. Light screamed.

The pain broiled through Light and he was sure he felt something tear, suddenly he didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be here at all. His vote no longer counted though as L and B began to move in tandem, neither leaving him completely as they pistoned back and forth. Light groaned at the harsh action, the pleasure finally returning as B pressed into his prostate.

B thrust into Light's prostate again and again, the angle of his thrusts directing L's erection into the spot that would give Light so much pleasure as well. B was nearly overwhelmed from the ecstasy of being surrounded by Light's oh so tight heat along with the friction of L's cock rubbing against him. It was perfect, and it was all his.

The two dark haired man knew when Light had finally realised just what B had meant by 'pleasure' as Light suddenly geared into action, rolling his hips in time with their thrusts and pressing back onto them accepting them deeper into his body. From the expression on Light's face, and the way his cock glistened with precome Light was near the edge once more; it would only take a little nudge now B knew.

B reached down and wrapped his hand around Light's hot erection and gasped as Light jerked back and B was buried balls deep inside Light. L right alongside him

"Ugh," Light cried out, "so close… _please_."

B's grip tightened around Light and smiled as one of L's hands shifted from Light's hips to join him in his task. Together they thrust into Light, and together they worked at Light's erection, fingers caressing, and palms rubbing against it, occasionally dipping down to roll and squeeze Light's balls.

Light came.

With so much stimulation Light had no choice, his whole body tensed and he screamed his pleasure. His release rapidly coating L's stomach and the hands that still teased his erection. His hands gripped the sheets uselessly and his eyes glazed with the pleasure. He wished he could live in this feeling forever and is eyes went wide as he felt hot threads of his two keepers, now lovers, cum coursing into him, joining him over the edge. He barely heard their joint cries of pleasure as his mind went white.

Light finally went boneless and collapsed down onto L, sinking into the sea of unconsciousness a happy smile adorning his features.

…

Light awoke with a gasp several hours later, immediately groaning at the pain he felt from his sudden shifting movement. With the pain came the torrent of memories telling him just what he had been doing before he had passed out. He was brought to his senses as a hand suddenly ran through his hair.

"Shh Light. Go back to sleep."

Light shifted and found himself looking into B's face, just visible in the dim light of the room.

"You're still here," Light murmured, and was awake enough to feel sheepish as B visibly rolled his eyes.

"Why would we go?" B sighed and kissed Light briefly on the lips. "Now go to sleep."

Light let himself be pushed back onto his side, trying to ignore the pain that was making itself known throughout his body. It was made easier with B's arms gently holding him, his legs intertwined with L's. Before he fell completely back to sleep, Light couldn't help smiling at the sight of L sleeping before him, thumb pressed against his mouth; Light had never seen L sleep before. Carefully Light reached out and pulled the sleeping man close. Not caring in the least as B laughed softly behind him; Light knew now that behind that laughter a caring person hid… a _mostly _caring person anyway. At least Light hoped so.

* * *


End file.
